Libérame
by Meychu
Summary: Nada, absolutamente nada interesante podía sucederme en Forks. "Alice, querida, ¿Te mencioné alguna vez que Carlisle tiene un hijo?" Tal vez estaba equivocada. ¿Qué escondes Jasper? TH.
1. Capítulo I

_Disclamer: _Nada que puedan reconocer me pertenece, aunque ya lo sabían ¿Verdad?

Gracias a mi Beta por toda la ayuda que me está brindando al corregirme los capítulos (:

* * *

—Lo detesto.

Bien, era genial poder decir finalmente lo que pensaba. Era gracioso, porque hacía diez minutos que estábamos recorriendo la ciudad —casi habíamos terminado, no es que fuera muy grande—, y ya la odiaba.

—¡Vamos Alice! No es tan malo —dijo mi madre, Esme. No entiendo cómo ella podía soportar este sitio; tenía que estar muy enamorada de ese tal Carlisle, de verdad. Porque si no fuera así, no nos estaríamos mudando de Nueva York a… ¿cómo se llama este lugar? Ah, sí… _Forks_.

—¿No es tan malo? ¿Hablas en serio? —dije casi gruñendo—. Mira a tu alrededor y dime eso de nuevo.

Tal vez estaba comportándome como una niña caprichosa: ésas que irritan a todo el mundo y que se quejan de todo; podría culpar a mi edad, y con ello a las hormonas. Créanme, no es fácil tener diecisiete.

Traté de mantener mi bocaza cerrada un buen rato a fin de no molestar más a mamá. Pero ver siempre lo mismo no ayudaba… Verde, todo verde. Los árboles, el musgo, incluso empiezo a pensar que las casas por dentro son también de ese color.

Definitivamente Forks no era para mí.

—¿Cuándo conoceré a Carlisle? —pregunté. Siendo honesta, era lo que menos me preocupaba en ese momento, pero necesitaba sacar algún tema de conversación. No quería concentrarme en otra cosa.

—En un par de horas sale del hospital… Ya verás, se llevarán muy bien —Respondió Esme.

Siempre tan optimista. Yo también lo era, claro, pero no en una medida tan... amplia.

—Grandioso.

Genial, tenía tiempo antes de conocer al causante de mi calvario. Por mi cabeza pasaron mil y una maneras de presentarme:

"Hola soy Alice, la persona a la cual arruinaste su vida. Mucho gusto"

"Hey, soy Alice"

"Hola… sí, soy la hija de tu futura esposa y ya que has arruinado vilmente mi existencia, ¿podrías decirme dónde duermo?"

No solía ser tan dramática, el cambio me estaba afectando... ¡Oh vamos!¿A quién engaño?

Solía ser así. Decidí desechar esas ideas… ya vería que decirle.

Lo único que sabía de él es que era un doctor del único hospital de por aquí. Esme lo conoció en una conferencia, pues ella también se dedicaba a lo mismo, razón por la cual casi nunca la veía. No quiero ser malinterpretada, tenemos una relación muy fuerte, especial… pero trabajaba demasiado para poder mantenernos. Mi verdadero padre nos dejó cuando yo nací, por lo cual mamá debió hacerse cargo de todo.

En fin, decidieron mudarse juntos, y allí estaba yo, siendo arrastrada en estas ideas.

Cuando terminamos nuestro recorrido, decidimos ir a lo que de ahora en adelante llamaría mi casa. Después de pasar por lo que me pareció un bosque interminable, llegamos a mi hogar…

No me detuve a inspeccionar como lucía exteriormente —acción que, en Nueva York, hubiese hecho—; no estaba de ánimos, y la realidad es que tampoco me apetecía observar una casa decorada por un hombre.

_Gracias a Dios no pienso en voz alta._

La casa no solo estaba bien decorada, sino que parecía esas que salen en las portadas de revistas de diseños de interiores. El interior era amplio, y estaba decorado en tonos blancos, negros y color piel. Había un hermoso sillón de cuero en el que casi podía verme sentada. A un lado, se encontraban dos más pero de menor tamaño. Había una televisión enorme y varias plantas cerca de la escalera que daba al segundo piso, donde yo creía estaban las habitaciones.

Si yo me mudara, lo decoraría así. Es más, hace algunos meses, recuerdo haberle contando a mamá eso...

—¡Ey!

—Ya te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? —inquirió con una sonrisa. Yo sólo pude asentir—. Decoramos esta casa a tu gusto… no me pareció justo que, además de alejarte de tus amigos y costumbres, tengas que vivir en una casa que no te agrade. Le di la idea a Carlisle y él aceptó encantado.

No podía creerlo, literalmente, me había quedado sin palabras… y es muy raro que Alice Brandon se quedara sin saber qué decir.

—Muchas gracias mamá, enserio —dije abrazándola. A pesar de todo, fue un muy bonito detalle por parte de ambos.

—De nada hija, ahora ve a dormir… debes estar muy cansada.

—Pero, ¿y Carlisle?

—Lo conocerás por la mañana, no te preocupes.

Realmente estaba agotada, por lo que le di un beso en la mejilla y subí. Había varias puertas, caminé por el pasillo y noté que una tenía un papel pegado con mi nombre. Sin dudarlo entré: cama blanca, paredes del mismo color… ¿era esto un manicomio? Debía —una necesidad, así como suena— hacer un cambio, porque sino creo que me volvería loca de verdad. De todas maneras, tenía tiempo para pensar en eso mañana. Ahora lo único que anhelaba era acostarme.

Sin pensarlo siquiera saqué el pijama de la maleta y me metí a la cama. No pude dormir mucho, porque siendo aún de noche, escuché unos ruidos extraños provenientes del primer piso. Al principio decidí ignorarlos, pero no pude…

Soy de esas personas que se enojan porque en las películas de terror las víctimas van hacia su asesino, entregándose a una muerte segura; sin embargo, casi sin darme cuenta, estaba al final de la escalera preguntando ridículamente: _¿Quién anda ahí?_

Genial Alice, simplemente genial. ¡Como si un asesino te pudiera decir: "ey, vengo a matarte, así que no hagas ruido"!

Encendí la luz.

Y grité.

Delante de mí había un joven rubio tirado en el suelo boca abajo. Esme y quien supuse era Carlisle bajaron corriendo segundos más tarde.

Debía admitir que mi futuro padrastro era muy buen mozo, alto, rubio, poseía unos hermosos ojos azules con una mirada que irradiaba tanta amabilidad que_ casi _olvido que había un posible asesino tirado en el piso de mi casa quien, sin previo aviso, empezó a toser, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Oh Dios, Jasper —le escuché murmurar, y sorprendiéndome aún más, se sentó al lado del chico. ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí?—. Está ebrio de nuevo.

Miré a mi madre esperando una explicación, estaba completamente segura que ella conocía al muchacho, pues lo miraba con la compasión escrita en sus ojos.

—Alice, querida, ¿Te mencioné alguna vez que Carlisle tiene un hijo?

Definitivamente _no_ lo había hecho.

* * *

De una buena vez por todas me decidí a hacer un long fic, no lo hacía antes por falta de tiempo, pero empezé escribiendo varios capítulos de esta historia y _tachán_, acá está. No voy a actualizar muy seguido, por más que tenga los capítulos, porque siempre termino atrasándome, así que mínimo tengo que tener dos o tres capítulos escritos.

Esperemos que salga bien (:

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Capítulo II

_Disclamer:_ Ningún personaja me pertenece, hago esto solo pro diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

— ¿Esme? ¿Podrías ayudarme a llevarlo arriba?

Mi madre asintió y pasó uno de los brazos del muchacho por sus hombros. Pude observar cómo el padre hacía lo mismo con el otro y juntos intentaron levantarlo.

No había reparado hasta entonces de su cara —Era un poco difícil verla si tenemos en cuenta que estaba tirado boca abajo — pero cuando, de una buena vez por todas, lo despegaron del piso lo vi: tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero aún así noté que eran de un color azul completamente extraño, como el mar en las costas de Miami, el azul de los Jimmy Choos que tanto me habían gustado, como el cielo a las cinco y media de la tarde un día de verano y así se me ocurrían un sin fin de comparaciones… se notaba que hacía ejercicio— sin exagerar—, ya que era algo que se podía apreciar a simple vista.

Era _realmente _guapo.

Ellos se lo llevaron al segundo piso. Quería moverme, lo juro, pero estaba muy sorprendida: no sólo dejaba mi ciudad, mis amigos, mi escuela… sino que además tenía que convivir con dos extraños.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve parada, sin mover un simple músculo, ya que de un momento a otro Esme y Carlisle bajaron hablando entre ellos.

—Lamento que nos hayamos conocido en esta circunstancia… Mi nombre es Carlisle. Mucho gusto —dijo sonriendo. Tal vez fuera producto del estrés, del cansancio o estaba convirtiéndome en una chiflada, pero todo el enojo que sentía hasta el momento se esfumó, así sin más.

—No te preocupes. Soy Alice —contesté, sonriendo a la vez—. Supongo que ya lo sabías.

—Claro. Esme me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Suena a algo que ella haría —me encogí de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto.

La realidad es que quería saber que les había contado de mí.

—Sí, ella es estupenda— Dijo pasando un brazo por la cintura de mi madre y acercándola a él.

—No es para tanto —agregó la susodicha. Pero a mí no me lo parecía: realmente dudaba que existiera una mejor madre. Me preguntaba que había pasado con la esposa de Carlisle.

— ¿Qué paso con la mamá de Jasper? —pregunté. Carlisle abrió los ojos, sorprendido por mi pregunta—. Disculpa, no quise meterme.

—No hay problema, Alice. Sólo me tomaste desprevenido —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Esto tomará un tiempo.

Resumiendo lo que me contó, Jasper vivía con su madre en Londres. Al parecer, ella y Carlisle se separaron hacía no más de tres años. Inesperadamente, dos meses atrás, se apareció en la puerta de esta casa. No dijo que había sucedido ni nada, simplemente se instaló aquí. Lo único que hacía era salir, ir de fiesta en fiesta y siempre regresaba del mismo modo... borracho.

La verdad, no lo entendía. Por lo poco que había hablado con Carlisle, me pareció una buena persona. Además, él vivía con su madre, por lo cual debían llevarse bien. ¿Cómo podía ser que una persona que tenía dos padres maravillosos arruine su vida de esa manera?

Lo más importante, ¿por qué motivo yo me preocupaba tanto por él? No es como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida… y peor aún, ni siquiera nos conocíamos.

O bueno, tal vez Carlisle le había hablado de mí. En ese caso, ¿qué le habría contado?

¡Argh! ¿Por qué me importaba?

Fue mi último pensamiento antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Realmente debía estar muy cansada, porque al día siguiente debía ir a una nueva escuela y yo no acostumbraba llegar tarde... hasta hoy, claro.

— ¡Alice, apresúrate que llegas tarde!— Gritó Esme desde el piso de abajo.

Rodé los ojos, como si no lo supiera.

Rápidamente —O lo que eso significara para mí— me vestí y bajé. En la cocina me esperaba un cuenco de cereales con leche los cuales devoré sin dudar.

Estaba por marcharme cuando vi a Jasper preparándose para salir.

—Jasper, hijo, ¿por qué no llevas a Alice a escuela?— Inquirió Carlisle.

El aludido solo asintió una vez con la cabeza y me hizo una seña para que lo acompañara. Sin decirnos una sola palabra subimos a su auto —Y que auto debo decir—. Encendí la radio y me abroché el cinturón de seguridad. Él solo se sentó y encendió el vehículo.

—No me gusta esa estación —dijo antes de cambiar la radio.

Normalmente armaría un escándalo por eso, pero ahora no… Quería llevarme bien con él.

—Bueno, ¿Donde está la primaria? Hace mucho que no voy y no recuerdo el camino —comentó.

Tenía una voz endemoniadamente perfecta. Sin embargo sus palabras tardaron en ser procesadas por mi cerebro.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿No debo llevarte la escuela? —preguntó arqueando sus perfectas cejas.

— ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

Jasper paseo su mirada desde mis pies hasta mis ojos, inclinándose un poco—acción que me dio bastante miedo, porque, mierda, estábamos en un auto en movimiento—, y, volviéndose hacia la carretera que se extendía por la ventanilla del auto murmuró:

—Doce. Tal vez trece.

Me limité a fruncir el ceño y contestar con los dientes apretados:

—Tengo diecisiete.

Había sufrido varias burlas cuando era más pequeña por mi altura y realmente no me gustaba que me molestaran con eso.

—No los aparentas— Dijo con escepticismo.

—Lo sé —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

El resto del recorrido lo pasamos en medio de un silencio incómodo. Solía ser bastante sociable, por lo cual no entendía porque no estábamos hablando en ese preciso instante… con él, todo era complicado.

Ya me podía imaginar cómo sería convivir con Jasper Whitlock, y estaba segura de que no sería fácil.

* * *

Me siento un poco descepcionada. Hay más personas que agregaron la historia a favoritos (Lo cual agradezco) que las que dejaron review.

De todas maneras, me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan de este capítulo. Si llegaron hasta acá, cosa que no es facil, porque ¡vamos! no hay muchos que lean las notas de las autoras se llevan de regalo un Jasper para poner en sus mesitas de luz (?) o en su defecto, que yo tenga más ganas de escribir (?).

¡Saludos!


	3. Capítulo III

_Disclamer:_ Como ya deben saber, nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece... aún (?)

* * *

Oh, mierda.

Definitivamente no esperaba esto.

Al bajar todo el mundo—o lo que a mi me pareció todo el mundo— literalmente giraron sus cabezas para verme.

Jamás me había sentido así en mi vida... era como si inspeccionaran cada partícula de mi ser. Todo.

Intenté ignorarlos, juro que sí, pero no podía. Eran como buitres esperando verme realizar algo estúpido. No ayudó tampoco, el hecho de haber bajado del mismo auto que Jasper. Por lo que pude notar era muy popular aquí. A penas puso un pie en la acera y, aproximadamente entre cinco y ocho chicos se le acercaron.

—¡Hey, Jasper, amigo! ¿Cómo estás?— Preguntó un chico rubio, un poco más claro que mi hermanastro (¡Puaj! odiaba esa palabra) y de ojos azules. Tenía puesto uniforme de gimnasia, algo extraño porque no teníamos esa materia hasta pasado el mediodía. Estaba acompañado por otros chicos, pero no alcancé a escuchar sus nombres porque mi atención se desvió a las porristas que tenía a mi derecha.

Ellas, todas rubias debo aclarar, solo reían tontamente y se lo comían con la mirada.

Asco.

Mejor miraba para otro lado.

Había otro rubio más —Oh vamos, ¿Era un regla que todos tuvieran el cabello color amarillo?—: estaba un poco apartado del resto, pero vestido de igual manera. Este se me acercósonriendo.

—Hola, me llamo James ¿Tú eres?

Antes de que pudiera si quiera abrir la boca alguien más contestó por mí.

—Es una niñitainsoportable, nada más. Vámonos— Dijo Jasper entre dientes.

¿Qué yo era _qué_? ¡Ni siquiera habíamos mantenido una conversación por más de veinte minutos y se atrevía a juzgarme!

—Lo siento mucho, pero no es así. Soy Alice, la nueva hermana de este gilipollas— Dije tendiendo mi mano hacia James.

Éste, contra todo pronóstico tiró de ella, dejando mi cara a escasos centímetros de la suya.

—Créeme, no lo voy a olvidar— Sonrió con coquetería y besó mi mejilla.

Después de eso, Jasper dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a la escuela seguido por los demás.

Yo hice lo mismo, claro, pero a una distancia prudencial de ellos. Igual que el resto de los alumnos.

Era como si ellos fueran unas superestrellas y con solo respirar el mismo aire te sintieras cohibido. ¡Vamos! Tampoco eran tan importantes ¿O sí?

— Veo que ya los conociste— Dijo un chico sonriéndome. Ugh, era enorme.

—¡Emmett!— Gritó una chica rubia corriendo hacia nosotros.

Por Dios, podía pasar como una modelo. Su cabello era rubio brillante, sus ojos azules y tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Me pregunté mentalmente dónde estaban las cámaras, pues parecía que estaba haciendo un comercial.

Me pregunté mentalmente donde estaban las cámaras.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Rose! Quiero que me cuente.

—¿Qué te cuente qué cosa?— Pregunté intrigada.

—Primero que nada, permíteme que nos presente. Yo soy Rosalie Hale, y él muchachote este— Señaló al chico junto a ella, que instantáneamente pasó un brazo por su cintura— Es Emmett McCarthy, mi novio.

—Mucho gusto—Contesté sonriéndoles— Mi nombre es Alice Brandon.

—El gusto es nuestro, Alice— Dijo Rosalie sonriendo— Debes decirme dónde compraste esa hermosa cartera Channel.

—La compré en Nueva York, antes de venir— Dije sonriéndoles de vuelta. Realmente podía apreciarque estos chicos eran buenas personas y estaba segura, seríamos grandes amigos.

—Lo lamento señoritas, no quiero acabar con su momento _fashonesta_...

—Fashionista— Lo corrigió.

—Como sea—Hizo un movimiento con la mano, como restándole importancia—Estamos aquí para hablar de ellos—susurró, inclinándose hacia mí.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué pasa con ellos?— Pregunté mirando como los 'rubiecitos', apodo que les quedaba a la perfección, desaparecían tras la puerta de entrada del colegio.

—¿No te estaban molestando?— Inquirió Rosalie con la confusión plasmada en su cara.

— Mira, si te intimidaron puedo hacer que lo lamenten. No tienes que estar asustada— Acotó Emmett, señalando sus músculos.

—Oh, no, no, no. Ellos no me han dicho nada.

—Estoy confundida

—Yo también, porque de verdad Alice, yo podría asustarlos, aunque sea un poco— Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Emmett, no la asustes— Lo reprendió Rose, pegándole suavemente un codazo— Él solo esta jugando, no les haría nada— Dijo mirándome.

—Pero debería— Añadió Emmett sonriendo.

—A ver, a ver, masa de músculos—Rosalie y Emmett rieron ante el apodo que acababa de ponerle al chico— ¿Podrías explicarme de qué rayos estás hablando?

—Hablamos dentro, ¿de acuerdo?— Propuso Rosalie al escuchar el timbre de entrada.

Ellos entraron y se dirigieron para sus respectivas clases. Yo, por mi parte, debía ir a buscar mi horario. Así que me dispuse a hacerlo rápidamente. Obviamente, antes de ello me prometieron que se encontrarían conmigo después.

Realmente tenía mucha curiosidad.

Al llegar a la oficina de la secretaria me senté en uno de los pequeños sillones que tenían ahí. A mi lado se encontraba una chica de cabello color castaño y ojos marrones. Parecía muy amable.

—Hola. Soy Alice— Me presenté. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo hacía desde que había llegado.

—Hola, Alice. Me llamo Isabella, pero dime Bella, por favor— Dijo mirándome.

—Seguro, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Al instante su cara se torno de un color rojo carmesí y murmuróalgo que no alcancé a escuchar.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero conocer mi compañero o compañera de Biología— Susurró. Estaba segura de que no ser porque estaba bastante cerca de ella no la hubiera escuchado.— No es común que las personas se muden a Forks. La última en mudarme fui yo eso fue hace un año y medio.

Ah, entonces era por eso. Me miraban todos como bicho raro porque era la 'nueva' y la novedad.

—Entonces creo que la encontraste— Dije sonriendo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Genial!

Escuché mi nombre y me paré rápidamente. Al entrar en la oficina me entregaron el horario. Mi primera clase era Historia.

Para empezar estaba bastante bien. No quería alardear, pero era realmente buena en esa asignatura.

Cuando salí de la oficina Bella seguía allí, esperándome.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes ahora?— Preguntó caminando hacia el pasillo.

—Historia.

—Te acompaño— Dijo sonriendo—Voy para allá.

* * *

Gracias, gracias, gracias e infinitamente gracias por la paciencia que me tienen. No, no me secuestró ningún alienígena, simplemente no estaba inspirada. Aprovecho también, para agradecerle a mi Beta (: y a ustedes nuevamente.

_¿Reviews por galletas de chocolate?_


	4. Capítulo IV

_Disclamer:_ Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

* * *

Las clases estuvieron bien, no eran una maravilla, claro, pero eran pasables.

Bella había contribuido mucho en ello. Sentía que podía contarle lo que fuera y me encantaba. Ella era bastante callada y escuchaba cada palabra que decía. Éramos una combinación perfecta.

Perdí la cuenta de las veces que me había presentado en todo el día. En cada clase que me tocaba debía hacerlo —Existían unas pequeñas excepciones, cuando los maestros estaban muy estresados y no necesitaban, o querían, que yo les hablara— pero en general estaba segura que había recibido suficiente atención por todo el día.

O la semana. Incluso, creo que había recibido la cuota mensual de miradas que toda chica necesita.

No es que no me gustara llamar la atención, pero esto era un exceso y a Mary Alice Brandon no le gustan los excesos.

Mientras caminábamos rumbo a la cafetería volvió la atención que tanto detestaba.

Bella, como era de esperar, solo se sonrojó hasta la médula y bajó la cabeza haciendo que su cabello tapara significativamente su cara, pero no abrió la boca.

— ¡Por aquí!— Escuchamos a alguien gritar. Por la voz supuse que sería Emmett. Al girarme lo vi sentado en una mesa, bastante apartada de los demás, levantando una mano y agitándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Era una imagen muy graciosa, ¿quién diría que un chico tan grande —Corporalmente hablando— se comportaría como si acabara de salir del kinder?

Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban.

— ¡Parece que ya conociste a Bella! — Exclamó el chico después de que no sentáramos.

Ella solo musitó un suave "Hola" y empezó a comer su almuerzo con ganas, acción que Emmett imitó de inmediato.

—Rose, ustedes tenían que contarme algo. ¿Recuerdas?

Ella asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su novio la interrumpió.

—Lo que pasa...

—Emmett, asco —Lo interrumpí. Estaba hablando con la boca llena de comida y no me apetecía en lo absoluto ver eso.

Rosalie solo rió entre dientes, después fijó su mirada en mí.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber? —Inquirió.

Simulé meditarlo por unos segundos. La realidad era que tenía pensado qué preguntar con exactitud. Algo simple y que abarcaría la mayoría de mis dudas.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Esta chica es lista, me agrada —Comentó el grandulón.

—Emmett, por favor, cállate —Dijo Bella antes de pegarle suavemente. Pude escuchar claramente como él susurraba un débil _Auch. _Rodé los ojos ¡Cómo si le doliera!

—Gracias —Respondió Rose—. Ellos son James, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Edward, Tanya, Jessica, Laureen, Victoria y María

—No es a lo que me refería. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Ella rió.

— Lo sé, pero deberías saber cómo se llaman —Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Bueno, ellos vendrían a ser las personas más conocidas aquí. Si bien Forks es un pueblo pequeño y casi todos nos conocemos, ellos nos llevan por mucho la delantera.

— ¿Eso por qué? —Pregunté.

—No son exactamente lo que nosotros llamaríamos buenas personas —Acotó Bella quien estaba mirando hacia la mesa de los chicos en cuestión.

Estaba completamente apartada del resto y noté que había un par de ellos a los que no había visto. Una chica de cabello color negro brillante y piel morena, dos pelirrojas, un joven de cabello negro que por lo que podía notar a simple vista era el más grande de todos; y uno de cabello color castaño, casi como el cobre.

Entre todos ellos son encontraba Jasper, al cual no puede evitar mirar. Grande fue mi sorpresa a darme cuenta que él estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo.

Fijé mi atención de vuelta en Rosalie, apartando la mirada.

— ¿Por qué no son buenas personas?

—Simplemente no lo son. Se dedican a molestar e intimidar a la gente. Generalmente lo hacen con los nuevos (No es que haya muchos, claro). La última fue Bella.

—Para resumirlo: tiraban mis libros, hacían comentarios sobre mí, las chicas en Educación Física solo trataban de golpearme; cosa que lograron en infinitas ocaciones. E incluso una vez rompieron mi camioneta —Comentó ella con la cabeza baja.

—No entiendo ¿Por qué? —Pregunté.

—Así se divierten, simplemente. Es por eso que nosotros te preguntamos aquello en la mañana—Admitió Emmett.

Les eché una fugaz mirada a su mesa. Ellos no comían, solamente hablaban entre ellos. Casi susurrando.

— ¿Y es por eso que los conocen todos?

—No, claro que no. A la gente no le importa mucho lo que pase dentro de una escuela. Es lo que pasa por fuera. Alice, ellos van de fiesta en fiesta, todos los días. Se emborrachan a más no poder, se drogan. En los peores casos terminan acostándose con alguna chica sin su consentimiento. Pelean en las calles y muchos de ellos roban para conseguir más _mercancía._

—Lo que yo me pregunto, es cómo no están en la cárcel —Dije asombrada. Si todo esto era cierto, ellos deberían estar pudriéndose en ese lugar.

—No tienen pruebas suficientes —Dijo Rose —O eso es lo que dicen, la verdad es que sus familias aportan mucho a la economía del lugar, y no conviene que encarcelen a sus hijos. Supongo que tendrán miedo de que se muden.

— ¿Cómo saben ustedes todo esto?

Ninguno de los tres pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—Todos lo saben —Dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

Debí suponerlo, en un pueblito tan pequeño los rumores debía correr a la velocidad de la luz, pero talvez, solo quizás, eran eso. Simplemente rumores

—Además, está el hecho de que nosotros —Dijo Emmett señalando a Rosalie a su vez—, formamos parte de ese grupo.

Al diablo mi teoría.

— ¿Puedes repetir esto último? — Pregunté asombrada. No me lo esperaba, para ser honesta.

—Si, lo hacíamos. Pero cuando las cosas se salieron de control nos fuimos.

Estaba en un estado de shock. Era peor de lo que suponía en un principio. Él no solo estaba tirando por la borda su vida, sino que las de muchas personas más. Y tenía que convivir con eso.

—Pero ahora, nos enteramos que eres la nueva hermanastra de Jasper. Suponemos que es por eso que nadie te hará nada —Dijo Emmett sonriendo.

—No estaría tan segura —Apunté llevando un bocado de comida a mi boca, —. Él me odia.

Y era verdad. Por como me había tratado, podía deducir que me odiaba. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta, bastaba con observar como se me comportaba conmigo.

—La semana que viene habrá una fiesta. Si quieres ir para comprobarlo te acompañamos— Dijo Emmett.

—De acuerdo —Dije sonriendo.—Pero, yo decido como iremos vestidas, chicas.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Osos de peluche? _


	5. Capítulo V

_Disclamer: _Ya lo saben, pero por las dudas, nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

* * *

Era el día de la fiesta. La semana había pasado sin mayores complicaciones. En la escuela estaba con Rosalie, Emmett y Bella. Fuera de ella, también.

Bella y yo éramos compañeras en casi todas las clases. En la única en la que no estábamos juntas era Biología, en la cual yo trabajaba completamente sola y ella lo hacía con Edward. No se llevaban muy bien, por lo que me había contado mi amiga. No le gustaba hablar de él pues decía que era un ególatra mujeriego, y automáticamente al sacar algún tema relacionado con este chico, su humor cambiaba para mal, por lo cual decidí no hacerlo.

Emmett y Rosalie iban un curso por delante del nuestro, pero en los recesos y a la hora del almuerzo nos juntábamos.

Nos llevábamos de maravilla. Parecía que lleváramos años siendo amigos.

Jasper era harina de otro costal. En toda la semana solo habremos cruzado tres frases, dos de las cuales abran sido "pásame el cereal". Él llegaba día por medio en un estado deplorable, ya era común verlo así e intentaba que no me afecte. Pero por alguna extraña razón lo hacía. Y eso me molestaba muchísimo.

Dejé de pensar en él y me fui a bañar. Mis amigos pasarían a buscarme en una hora y debía estar cambiada. Me puse un vestido color violeta y me maquillé, al poco rato tocaron el timbre de la casa.

—Alice, los chicos están aquí —Gritó mi madre desde abajo.

La realidad era que ella se había encariñado mucho con ellos, sobre todo con Emmett, quien era el que se comportaba más como un niño. Los llegó a querer mucho en poco tiempo y yo estaba segura que el cariño era recíproco.

Bajé las escaleras casi bailando, estaba feliz, lo cual era extraño, ya que nunca pensé estarlo acá.

—Estas hermosa, Alice —Comentó Rosalie. Ella llevaba un vestido rojo que acentuaba cada una de sus curvas, se veía perfecta.

Bella vestía una remera color azul —Comprada por Rose y por mí— y unos pantalones de jean. Mientras que _Emmy (_Como me gustaba llamarlo para molestarlo) usaba una remera gris y unos pantalones de la misma tela que los de Bella.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó Emmett.

Nosotros asentimos.

—Cuídate, Allie — Dijo Esme, antes de saludarme.

Salimos de la casa y subimos al enorme Jeep del chico. Estaba completamente segura que íbamos por le camino correcto, porque a casi dos cuadras de distancia podías escuchar la música proveniente del lugar.

Al entrar nos dirigimos rápidamente a unas mesas que había por allí.

La música estaba muy fuerte, tanto que no había un solo chico a dos metros de los parlantes, había dos o tres juegos de luces de colores y _demasiada _gente.

—Chicos, ¿vamos a bailar? —Pregunté, o más bien grité.

Instantáneamente Rose y Emmett se levantaron, perdiéndose en la improvisada pista de baile.

— ¿Vienes Bella?

—No sé bailar, Alice —Dijo—. Estoy segura que mataré a alguien si lo intento.

— ¿Quieres qué te haga compañía? —Inquirí, volviéndome a sentar a su lado.

—No, no, no, no —Dijo empujándome—. Tú vas y te diviertes.

Sonreí en respuesta y me fui derecho a bailar, esperaba encontrarme a Rosalie o a Emmett por algún lado. De vez en cuando intentaba alzar un poco la cabeza —En vano, claro— para poder verlos.

Luego de un par de canciones me pareció divisarlos, por lo que con la vista fija en ellos; para no volverlos a perder, me dirigí allí.

Debí estar muy concentrada porque sin notarlo choqué contra algo... o alguien.

—Disculpa —Dije levantando la mirada. Era James.

— ¡Alice! Que sorpresa —Contestó sonriendo—. Ven, vamos a tomar algo.

Supuse que se refería a alguna bebida alcohólica, por el tono sugerente con el que lo dijo. Quería decirle que yo no tomaba ese tipo de cosas, de verdad, pero me arrastró sin antes poder pronunciar una frase coherente. En menos de segundo estábamos en la é hacia donde habían estado mis amigos antes... se habían ido de allí.

_Genial_, pensé.

Pidió para los dos —Antes de refutarme todas las excusas que se me habían ocurrido— y comenzó a beber con ganas.

Era un chico simpático y guapo, sin duda, pero había algo que no me hacía fiar de él, una sensación extraña.

— ¿Y, linda? ¿La estás pasando bien? —Preguntó después de haber tomado unas cuantas copas. Había perdido la cuenta después que pidió su undécimo trago.

—Sí, bastante.

—Perfecto —Dijo muy cerca de mi cara. Apestaba a alcohol, por lo cual me volteé.

Oh, rayos.

A unos cuantos metros nuestros, en la mesa que me había sentado anteriormente, estaba Jasper y en su regazo se encontraba la chica de cabello oscuro que está siempre con él. María, suponía que era su nombre. Ella se contorneaba sobre él y prácticamente se entregaba en bandeja de plata, era como si tuviera un cartel en su frente que dijera 'Soy fácil, ven y compruébalo'. No quería ver como harían un intento de película porno en frente de todos, por lo cual devolví mi atención a James.

— ¡Hey, bonita! ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo? —Estaba arrastrando penosamente las palabras así que no entendí muy bien lo que quería decir.

Se levantó y agarró mi mano, antes de caminar rumbo al segundo piso. Mientras íbamos para allá, miré nuevamente a Jasper quién estaba besándose con la chica.

Mentiría si dijera que no me molestaba, porque, diablos, lo hacía.

Y yo no sabía la razón.

Subimos casi a tropezones, ya que no podía mantenerse derecho por mucho tiempo. No tenía idea hacia donde me llevaba, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Entramos a lo que parecía una habitación. Había una cama en el centro y un armario al lado de la puerta.

Yo me dí cuenta a donde quería llegar.

—Lo siento, James, debo irme.

Me volteé y abrí la puerta, dispuesta a marcharme; pero él puso un brazo, cerrándola e impidiéndome el paso.

—No, querida. Estamos acá para disfrutar. Es una fiesta, ¿recuerdas? —Dijo peligrosamente cerca mío.

—No, suéltame —Dije cuando me tomó por los brazos.

—Relájate —Contestó antes de presionar sus labios con los míos.

Yo solo podía patalear esperando en vano que me soltase. Él era mucho más alto y grande, por lo cual era imposible que yo pudiera hacer algo.

Aún besándome, me tiró a la cama. Él se acostó encima mió y me miró con lujuria.

—Nena, hoy te vas a divertir.

Volvió a aplastar sus labios a los míos y con sus manos levantaba mi vestido. Yo lloraba, pataleaba y pedía por favor que me dejara en paz.

Dejó de besarme para sacarse su camisa. En ese momento lo empuje con toda la fuerza que tenía e intenté escaparme saltando de la cama y dirigiéndome a la puerta, pero James fue más rápido y se puso por delante, bloqueándome el paso.

—Con que quieres jugar, ¿no? —Dijo antes de llevarme nuevamente a la cama.

Con su mano derecha, agarró mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza, muy fuerte.

Levantó mi vestido rápidamente, el cual quedó a la altura de mi ombligo. Su boca estaba en mi cuello, el cual mordía y lamía a su gusto. Con su mano libre recorrían toda la extensión de mis piernas, deteniéndose muy cerca de _esa_ zona.

—No, por favor —Grité llorando.

Volvió a besarme, su lengua recorría mi boca haciendo que me asqueara completamente. Estoy segura de haber tenido un par de arcadas.

Su mano libre masajeó mis pechos tan fuerte que estaba segura que a la mañana siguiente me saldrían varios hematomas allí. El contacto era todo, menos placentero. Por mi parte, lo único que hacía era pedir ayuda.

Él me lanzó una mirada cargada de lujuria y supe que todo estaba perdido...

La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente dejando ver a Jasper.

Todo pasó muy rápido, de un momento al otro él se había lanzado sobre su 'amigo' y lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que podría jurar que escuché que se había roto un hueso.

O dos.

Ellos estaban peleándose en el piso de la habitación, bastante cerca de mí, pero yo no podía moverme de aquel lugar. Seguía recostada en la cama y no tenía intenciones de moverme.

Tarde unos minutos en recomponerme de la conmoción.

—Ya pasó, Jasper. Si sigues así lo vas a matar —Dije agarrándolo por detrás—. Y por más que eso me gustaría en este momento, a Carlisle no va a hacerle mucha gracia irte a buscar a la cárcel.

¿Qué probabilidades había de que pudiera hacer una broma en ese momento?

Al parecer varias.

Él asintió y lo pateó por última vez. Después, se volvió hacia mí.

—Ven, salgamos se aquí —Dijo pasando un brazo por mi cintura y pegándome a él. Yo suspiré en respuesta.

Me sentía protegida, a salvo.

* * *

No sé si el capítulo amerita un cambio de Ratin, si es así, dejenmelo saber. Aprovecho que empecé a escribir, para agradecer a las personas que me dejan un review haciéndome saber si la historias les gusta; de verdad, aprecio mucho eso —Sin contar que me inspiran para escribir más; pero eso es un caso aparte jajaja— así que ya saben, cualquier clase de comentario es bien recibido.

Por otro lado, como la mayoría sabrá contesto los reviews que me mandan. Estuve pensando al respecto y mandaré un pequeño adelanto del capítulo siguiente a cada persona que lo haga, para "acortar" la espera; por lo que las personas que no tienen cuenta en FF pueden dejar su e-mail (:

¡Me olvidaba! Gracias también a las personas que han agragado tanto a mi, como a mis historias a Alertas o Favoritos.


	6. Capítulo VI

_Disclamer:_ Ningún personaje me pertenece, ni lo hará.

* * *

Bajamos aún con su mano en mi cintura, no me sentía incomoda en lo absoluto, es más, me gustaba la sensación que me producía.

Me despedí rápidamente de mis amigos, los cuales estaban sorprendidos de verme con Jasper, pero no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto. De todas maneras, podía intuir que íbamos a tener una larga tediosa charla cuando nos volviéramos a ver.

Me llevó directamente a casa, en el trayecto no dejaba de enviarme miradas furtivas, como esperando que me largase a llorar o entre en una crisis nerviosa. No tenía intenciones de hacerlo, estaba tranquila, me sentía protegida a su lado.

Cuando llegamos, descubrimos que nuestros padres estaban en el hospital (Posiblemente Esme estuviera esperando por Carlisle), por lo cual teníamos la casa para nosotros solos y yo me libraba de explicarles lo que había ocurrido con James, por lo menos por ahora.

— Deberías ducharte e irte a dormir— Dijo soltándome. No había reparado hasta entonces que me tenía tomada por la mano.

Cuando el contacto entre nosotros se acabó, me inundó un mar de sensaciones. Quería gritar, llorar, y abrazarme a mi misma un buen rato ¿Qué diablos estaba mal conmigo? ¿Cómo podía habérmelo tomado tan a la ligera?

Había estado a punto de... no podía siquiera pensarlo.

—No llores— Escuché que murmuraba Jasper.

¿Acaso estaba llorando? Sin poder creerlo llevé mis manos a mis ojos.

Mierda.

Mis ojos parecían una fuente de agua, no paraban de caer lágrimas de ellos.

— Deja de llorar, esto es única y exclusivamente tu culpa— Dijo mirándome.

— ¿Mi culpa? — Pregunté con incredulidad. Yo jamás hubiese querido que esto pasara. Nunca.

— Si no te hubieses entrometido en mi vida, nada de esto hubiese pasado— Dijo con odio.

No entendía nada, ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver Jasper en esto?

No tenía ánimos de seguir peleando, en parte porque odiaba discutir, en parte porque se me había formado un nudo en la garganta al escucharlo.

Sin contestarle subí a mi cuarto y me tumbé inmediatamente en mi cama. No podía controlar los espasmos que sufría mi cuerpo, producto del llanto. El aire me faltaba, trataba de respirar normalmente pero simplemente no llegaba a mis pulmones, las bocanadas de aire que tomaba no eran suficientes. Recordé cómo me tocaba, creía sentir aún su respiración cerca de mi cara o su lengua en mi boca.

Corrí al baño y vomité. Eso pareció calmarme un poco, al menos podía respirar y la sensasión de afixia que había sufrido minutos atrás se había esfumado.

—Abre la puerta, niña— Oí que Jasper decía al otro lado.

No quería, no _podía_ ver a nadie, hablar con nadie, tratar siquiera de hacerlo. No estaba en condiciones, pero parecía que él no lo entendía, pues golpeaba la puerta con insistencia, casi con desesperación.

—No lo haré— Respondí con voz ahogada.

Muy en el fondo sabía que en algún momento debía salir de aquí, aunque sopesé la posibilidad de quedarme allí eternamente, no era muy higiénico que digamos y tendría problemas para recibir alimento. De todas maneras pensaba retrasar esa situación lo más que pudiera.

—Créeme que la tiraré abajo si no lo haces en menos de un minuto— Gritó.

Y le creí.

Lentamente, como negándome a hacerlo, lo dejé pasar.

Esa —Para muchos, simple acción— significaba que yo lo dejaba entrar en mi vida, ser parte de mi problema.

A penas puso un pié en la habitación me eché a llorar en sus brazos. ¿Qué me impulsó a hacerlo? No tenía idea. Hasta hace dos horas no había mantenido una conversación medianamente civilizada con él, pero ahora... era diferente.

Me tenía agarrada de la cintura, y de vez en cuando frotaba torpemente su mano por mi espalda, tratando de apaciguar mi llanto.

Sin embargo no podía controlarme, por más que quería. Jasper debió notarlo, porque abrió la canilla de la ducha y, todavía abrazados, entramos en ella.

El primer contacto con el agua helada me hizo bien, estaba calmándome poco a poco.

—Espera aquí— Susurró en mi oído, su cálido aliento me hizo estremecer.

Salió del baño, para volver unos segundos después con un conjunto de ropa.

Mi ropa.

—Será mejor que te cambies, si no quieres tener una pulmonía— Dijo enviándome una sonrisa furtiva.

Nunca lo había visto sonreír, jamás. Pero esperaba que no dejara de hacerlo, era endemoniadamente atractivo. Sin embargo, no era momento de pensar en ello.

Me cambié y salí de allí. Jasper me esperaba recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Todavía estaba mojado, pero no parecía importarle.

Sin decir una sola palabra tomó mi mano y me llevó a mi cuarto. Una vez ahí me tumbé en mi cama y me tapé con mis las sábanas. Suponía que él se quedaría conmigo, por lo cual me tensé cuando se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

—Jasper—Lo llamé.

Él dio media vuelta y levantó una ceja, esperando que yo hablara.

—Gracias por lo de hoy— Susurré.

—De nada. Solo... no te metas en más problemas ¿Quieres?

Yo asentí.

Y él se fue.

A la mañana siguiente no tuve ganas de levantarme. Para ser honesta no me creía capaz de enfrentar a nadie, mucho menos a mi madre, o a Carlisle.

Grata fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que él, no les había mencionado nada a ellos—Pues no me habían comentado nada al respecto, y, conociendo a mi madre armaría un escándalo cuando se enterase— Eso me restaba un problema.

Quise agradecerlo por eso _también_, pero no lo vi en todo el día; cosa que me descolocó un poco pues tenía la sensación que Jasper hablaría conmigo... más eso no ocurrió. Era extraño pero _deseaba, _verlo, como si fuera una necesidad. Todo el día imaginé que entraría a mi habitación, se sentaría a los pies e mi cama y mantendríamos una conversación —Nada agradable para mí— sobre lo sucedido. Seguramente me retaría un poco, pero esperaba poder conocerlo más.

El fin de semana pasó muy rápido, talvez demasiado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos era lunes, eso significaba que yo debía ir a la escuela.

Y más temprano que tarde me cruzaría con James.

No sabía como comportarme delante de él, si hacer cómo si nada hubiese pasado, o —Lo más lógico— recriminar sus acciones.

Pero había un problema con esto último, yo _temía_ su reacción. No lo conocía en lo absoluto, no sabía que iba a hacer, o cómo pensaba actuar. Y si él... si tan solo se me acercaba, yo iba a gritar tan fuerte que todas las personas que vivieran en Forks me oirían.

Pero de una cosa estaba segura, lo averiguaría muy pronto.

* * *

Gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios, de verdad. Me alegra que les esté gustando el fic.

Seguimos con el mismo sistema del capítulo anterior ¿Les parece bien?. A las personas que no tiene cuenta en les pido que dejen su e-mail separado (_un ejemplo (arroba) hotmail. com_).

¡Nos leemos!


	7. Capítulo VII

_Disclaimer:_ Ningún personaje me pertenece, más quisiera yo.

* * *

Estaba equivocada.

James no apareció por el establecimiento en las siguientes dos semanas.

A mis amigos, no les conté la verdad. Les dije que en la fiesta me sentía mal —Incluso conté con detalles mi supuesto mareo— y por eso Jasper se había ofrecido a llevarme a casa.

Nadie me creyó, obviamente. Sin embargo no hicieron comentarios al respecto. Yo estaba segura, que si les decía lo que realmente había ocurrido, Emmett se abalanzaría contra James y lo golpearía... demasiado. Suponía que Rosalie no quería ir a visitar a su novio a la cárcel.

Ellos, a sabiendas de que no les relataría o sucedido —Al menos por el momento— no sacaron el tema a flote nuevamente. Me sentía un poco mal por ocultarles eso, pero temía lo que pudieran llegar a hacer. En el poco tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, nos habíamos convertido en realmente buenos amigos, como si hubiésemos sido creados para encontrarnos, o algo por el estilo. Quizás era el destino, no lo sabía con exactitud, no me importaba tampoco.

Estaba feliz.

Feliz de tener amigos reales. En Nueva York yo era una persona muy sociable, salía todo el tiempo a fiestas o cócteles en Manhattan. A pesar de eso, jamás me habían demostrado respeto o amor. Simplemente éramos compañeros. Era una relación tan fría, tan vacía que casi podías sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Nadie dudaba un segundo en declararte su enemigo número uno si eso le convenía, por más larga "amistad" que hayas mantenido con la persona en el pasado; si tu reputación estaba en juego nada más importaba.

Allí cuidar las apariencias era algo fundamental y si no lo hacías bien, tu vida era un infierno.

Cierto lunes, Bella faltó a clases, el Jefe Swan —O Charlie, como se empeñaba en que lo llamara— se sentía mal y mi amiga se quedó cuidándolo.

Cuando llegué al salón, me senté en mi banco habitual y me concentré en cambiar la foto del fondo de pantalla de mi celular, como si eso fuera medianamente interesante.

_¿Cerezas o Mariposas?, _pensé.

Noté que alguien se había sentado a mi lado, pues con el rabillo del ojo, observé una mochila completamente negra sobre mi mesa de trabajo. Volteé extrañada a ver quién era mi acompañante.

— ¿Edward?— Pregunté. Según recordaba, él era el mejor amigo de Jasper (O algo así), estaban juntos en la mayoría de mis clases, pero él se sentaba con Bella en esta. Recuerdo que cuando yo había llegado al pueblo pensó que sería su nueva compañera, pues había estado sola por un año, pero el maestro, al ver que hablábamos sin parar nos cambió instantáneamente de lugar, sentándola junto a Edward. Según palabras textuales de mi amiga "Ser su compañera era similar a las torturas empleadas en el siglo XVII, o peor"

—El profesor me ha dicho que me siente por hoy contigo— Dijo sonriendo. Nunca lo había notado, pero era muy... lindo. Tenía pelo cobrizo, no llegaba a ser un color castaño normal, tampoco era rubio; sus ojos era verdes, profundos, sus rasgos era perfectos.

Jamás habíamos hablado con anterioridad, simplemente me sonreía de vez en cuando al pasar por mi lado, más bien por cortesía que por otra cosa. Nunca había escuchado su voz o al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho.

—Bella tampoco se presentó hoy, ¿Verdad? — Inquirió. Fruncí el entrecejo extrañada. Para la mayoría de las personas aquí, mi amiga pasaba desapercibida, me sorprendió no escuchar su nombre con desdén, los pocos amigos de Jasper, con los cuales había hablado, nombraban a los demás como si retratasen de basura o algo parecido.

De todas maneras lo dejé pasar, a fin de cuentas compartían esta materia ¿Verdad?

—No, no lo ha hecho, Charlie está enfermo— Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Espero que se mejore— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Traté de notar algún deje de sarcasmo en su voz, pero no lo hallé. Sus palabras eran completamente sinceras.

Nos quedamos unos minutos callados, nuestro maestro comenzó con la clase y nos dio un trabajo para hacer. Inmediatamente nos dispusimos a empezar.

—Isabella quiere demasiado a su padre, ¿no es así?

Asentí lentamente. Seguramente su pregunta iba referida a su llegada a Forks. Su madre, Renné, se casó con Phil, un beisbolista de las ligas menores de Arizona, por lo tanto ella se mudó con su padre, a fin de pasar más tiempo con él y dejar a los recién casados un tiempo a solas. Envidiaba su generosidad sobre todas las cosas, ella siempre ponía las necesidades de los demás sobre las suyas propias.

Lo miré de reojo, estaba escribiendo algunos apuntes en su cuaderno —Con una letra perfecta—, pero supe que esperaba una respuesta.

—Sí, lo hace. De todas maneras, no la llames por su nombre completo, lo odia.

— Lo sé, pero para mí, es bonito.

El resto del tiempo lo ocupamos en completar la tarea. Yo no era muy buena en esta asignatura, generalmente era Bella la que hacía la mayoría de las actividades, en cambio, yo, tomaba apuntes de las cosas dichas por el profesor. No era necesario porque por lo que podía leer mi compañero había sintetizado toda la explicación en un par de renglones, pero quería hacer algo productivo con mi tiempo.

Mi sorpresa fue enorme al darme cuenta que él era grandioso en Biología. No solo hacía la parte práctica, sino también lo teórico; haciendo que yo me sintiese un tanto inútil —De acuerdo, muy inútil—; pero, no me molestaba en o absoluto... podía vivir con eso.

Sin embargo, seguía anonadada. Jamás podría pensar que uno de los amigos de Jasper fuera aplicado en lo que a tareas escolares se refiriese.

Lo único que yo sabía de Edward, era que sus padres estaban divorciados, su padre les daba la manutención una vez por año, o algo así, pero servía perfectamente para costear cualquier gusto que su hijo quisiera darse. Su madre trabajaba en una de las pocas almacenes del pueblo, su nombre era Elizabeth. Sino recordaba mal, mantuve una pequeña conversación con ella, cuyo tema abarcaba principalmente la economía de América y como afectaba eso a la venta de los huevos en su pequeño negocio.

Era una mujer amable, me hacía recordar a mi propia madre.

Me cuestioné que estuviera al tanto de las noches de juerga de Edward, sin embargo, no dije nada al respecto.

La clase terminó y el chico se despidió de mí. No me había pasado desapercibido que la única protagonista en nuestra conversación había sido mi amiga.

.

.

— ¡Enana!— Dijo Emmett al bajar de su Jeep. Agitó su enorme brazo en el aire y pude notar como Rosalie trataba de calmarlo, desde el asiento del copiloto, mientras ponía reiteradamente los ojos en blanco.

Estaba caminando rumbo al colegio nuevamente. El trayecto no era muy largo y hacer un poco de actividad física no me mataría.

— ¿Cómo están chicos?— Pregunté una vez que los tuve enfrente.

Rose murmuró un 'sube' y a los dos segundos Emm me había levantado en brazos, como si no implicara ningún esfuerzo físico y me había posado entre medio de él y su novia.

— ¿Tu hermano faltará hoy también?— Inquirió la chica mientras bajaba de un salto (El cual, todo el club de ballet envidiaría) del vehículo.

—Sip. No sé que te sorprende, hace semanas que se aparece muy pocas veces por aquí.

Ella solo hizo una mueca que no pude descifrar y asintió, no muy convencida. Por momentos tuve la impresión que quería decirme algo más, pero eso no pasó.

En verdad, no sabía nada de Jasper desde hacía un par de días, no lo veía en mi casa jamás. Suponía que estaba tirado en su habitación escuchando discos viejos, posiblemente luego de beber varias botellas de tequila si hubiera pasado algo malo ya me hubiese enterado, Forks era un pueblo pequeño y todo se sabía tarde o temprano.

El resto del día paso sin pena ni gloria, Rosalie había recibido varias llamadas durante el almuerzo que mi hizo sospechar que algo malo ocurría, era una especie de presentimiento.

Una sensación de agonía que sentía, como un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Ella me abordó a la salida.

— Alice, tengo algo que contarte, y estoy segura de que no te gustará.

—Dime— Contesté.

—Es sobre Jasper, Al. — Me tensé de inmediato, una reacción completamente involuntaria. — ¿Tu sabes donde ha estado toda la semana?

—No, Rose, y agradecería que no des mas vueltas y me cuentes, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

— Deberías verlo por ti misma— Dijo.

Me tomó de la mano, llevándome al Jeep de su novio. Ella, se sentó en el lado del piloto y me abrió la puerta.

Sin mediar palabra subí.

Ni siquiera me puse a pensar en la posibilidad de que Emmett estuviera al tanto de la situación, lo más razonable era que lo supiera pues si fuera el caso contrario él tendría que volver solo hacia su casa y dudaba que Rosalie estuviera conforme con ello. Ellos eran increíblemente sobreprotectores el uno con el otro.

Manejó unos cuantos minutos, ambas estábamos sumidas en nuestros propios pensamientos. Por mi parte, no podía dejar de preguntarme que rayos había pasado con él, un sin fin de posibilidades se arremolinaron en mi mente sin embargo no encontré ninguna lógica.

—Llegamos.

Yo asentí, desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad y salté fuera del auto.

Estábamos a varios de la escuela, exactamente frente a un gran edificio color blanco, tan inmaculado como las nubes, con ventanales inmensos y un enorme cartel con una frase que rezaba por encima de la gran entrada.

"Hospital General de Forks"

No había mucho movimiento, o al menos no parecía. Las ambulancias estaban estacionadas sobre el lateral derecho del establecimiento y en el estacionamiento solo había cinco o seis autos.

Reconocí entre ellos, el negro Mercedes Benz de Carlisle.

—No entiendo Rose, tu sabes que él trabaja aquí.

—Alice, en este preciso momento tu padre no está trabajando, este es el horario de visitas.

Debío adivinar por mi cara que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—Jasper está internado.

* * *

No tengo persón de Dios, _seriously_, pero realmente este es el último capítulo que tengo completo. Los demás están empezados; sin terminar por lo cual quería concluirlos antes de subir este. Sin embargo no pude.

Trataré de escribir los otros ahora que estoy de vacaciones, así que no desesperen(?) Por otra parte, alguien me preguntó si tenía Twitter. Sí, tengo (: si desean saberlo pregúntenme y se los envío por MP.

En fin, ya saben, gracias por los increíbles reviews, por agregarme a favoritos o a sus alertas. G r a c i a s.

_Cambio reviews por mordidas de Jasper, Edward o su vampiro favorito._


	8. Capítulo VIII

_Disclaimer: _Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo la trama.

* * *

Ok, esto no podía ser bueno.

Sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho, como si me hubiesen dado treinta puñaladas certeras, directamente en el corazón. Mis ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas, sin entender la razón.

Oh, vamos, ¿A quién quería engañar? Era obvio que Jasper me importaba, no sabía el porqué —Porque ciertamente no habíamos intercambiado muchas palabras en nuestra vida— pero algo me _obligaba _a preocuparme por él. Era como algo sobrenatural que ejercía una fuerte presión en mí, no podía dejar de pensar en Jasper el solo hecho de que algo malo pasara con él me aterraba.

Imaginé varias situaciones, todas relacionadas con algún tipo de catástrofe que pudo haberle ocurrido. Pero tal vez exageraba, por ahí simplemente se había desmayado y lo habían traído para observarlo mejor, quizás no fuera nada grave.

Deseaba que no fuera nada grave.

—Ven—Dijo Rose tomándome de la mano—Tienes que verlo.

Y empujándome entramos al lugar.

Nunca había pasado más de cinco minutos en el mismo lugar del establecimiento, generalmente esperaba sentada en el hall por mi madre y Carlisle. Pero esta vez fuimos derecho al escritorio de la señora Hale, la madre de Rosalie. Ella, al igual que su hija poseía una belleza inhumana, digna de una diosa del olimpo, su color de pelo era similar al de Rose sin embargo sus ojos eran color caramelo. Era una mujer simpática y amable.

Trabajaba como recepcionista solo como un pasa tiempo, pues su marido era abogado y fácilmente podía cubrir con su sueldo las necesidades de las dos mujeres.

Ella nos indicó como ir hacia la habitación de Jasper. Y despidiéndonos con un _'gracias'_ salimos disparadas hacia donde nos había dicho.

Pasamos por varias salas, saludando rápidamente al personal que trabajaba allí.

Hasta que nos detuvimos. Ella se aproximo a la puerta, abriéndola solo un par de centímetros, los suficientes para que yo vea algo que, definitivamente, no deseaba ver.

Allí, sobre una camilla se encontraba él. Parecía dormido, o algo así. Agradecí internamente que no estuviera conectado a ninguna especie e respirador artificial.

No lo había notado pero a su lado, sentado en una silla se encontraba Carlisle, sosteniendo su mano. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación, sus bellos ojos claros se veían opacados por las ojeras que se instalaron debajo de ellos.

¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta antes?

Estaba tan preocupada por o que podía pasar con James que no había reparado en lo que ocurría con mi familia. Me sentí la peor persona del mundo, seguramente mi madre lo sabía y ella también estaba sufriendo en silencio.

Yo era un monstruo.

¿Hace cuanto que pasaba esto?

Escuché pasos, seguramente era un doctor y extrañamente no quería que me vieran ahí. Tomé a Rosalie de la mano y la llevé a la esquina del largo pasillo, lo suficiente lejos para no ser vistas pero lo suficiente cerca para poder escuchar lo que fuera que iban a comentar.

— ¿No vas a entrar?—Inquirió mi amiga mirándome fijamente—.Pensé que cuando lo supieras querrías estar con tu familia.

_Familia._

Ellos eran mi familia ahora y yo los había abandonado. La sensación de impotencia me volvió a colmar.

—Si mis padres no me lo contaron, creo que es por alguna buena razón—O al menos eso esperaba—.Pero agradezco que lo hayas hecho.

—No hay problema Alice, se que algo está pasando contigo. Puedes negarlo cuando quieras—Añadió—.Pero realmente desearía que confiaras un poco más en mí.

—No es que no confíe en ti Rose, solo... no estoy preparada aún.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y yo me dispuse a escuchar la conversación de Carlisle con el médico. Lamentablemente él solo estaba allí para avisarle que su turno empezaría en un par de minutos y que debía abandonar la habitación de su hijo.

Cuando se fueron decidí entrar. Rosalie—A pesar de mis múltiples pedidos para que me acompañase— se quedó afuera.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un Jasper plenamente consiente al ingresar.

— ¿Qué haces tu aquí? — Escupió. Se había incorporado en la camilla-

No sabía que contestarle, ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué mi loca amiga había decidido traerme al hospital sin ningún tipo de explicación y que me había enterado solo hace un par de minutos de su situación? Eso no hablaba bien de mí, en lo absoluto. Claramente no era una opción contestarle con la verdad, así que opté por callarme y sentarme en la silla que utilizó su padre hace unos cuantos minutos.

— ¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí? — Pregunté.

—Debo suponer entonces, que no te has dado cuenta de mi desaparición, querida hermana. — Respondió.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Deseé que se abriera instantáneamente un hoyo en el suelo y por obra y gracia de algo sobrenatural me succionara.

— Solo un par de días. — Contestó al fin.

Suspiré aliviada.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué? ¿Por qué la comida de hospital apesta? ¿Por qué no puedo largarme de una maldita vez a mi casa? ¿Por qué el Sol no sale por estos lugares? ¿Por qué...?

— ¿Por qué estás acá? —Inquirí y noté como su respiración se aceleraba, sus ojos parecieron opacos por unos segundos y frunció el ceño.

— Eso no es algo que te incumba—Gruñó

—Te equivocas. Ahora somos algo parecido a una familia, una de verdad y tengo derecho a saber que anda mal contigo—Dije mirándolo fijamente. Su rostro se relajó, y sonrió socarronamente.

— Si estás tan interesada, fue por sobredosis de cocaína.

No pude contenerme, sabía que no debía estar sorprendida, que era algo que podía esperar de él. Pero escucharlo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo me sobrepasó. Me levanté de la silla, como si me hubiera quemado repentinamente y salí de la habitación.

Mi amiga aún se encontraba afuera, ojeando distraídamente una revista de moda —Una Vogue de la temporada pasada— pero a penas me vio se incorporó.

— ¿Está todo en orden?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

—Claro.

En el camino le conté mi conversación con Jasper, pero a diferencia mía ni siquiera se sorprendió. _'Es algo típico de Jasper, todos sabíamos que algún día iba a terminar así' _Había mencionado.

.

.

— ¡Alice!—. Gritó Rose cuando el almohadón que yo había tirado golpeó contra su cara.

Los días pasaron desde que fuimos al hospital y mi hermanastro volvió a casa. Carlisle y Esme se disculparon por no decirme nada, alegando que yo parecía demasiado preocupada por otros asuntos y la situación de Jasper ya estaba controlada.

Bella, Rosalie y yo nos juntábamos dos fines de semana por mes para tener una 'noche de chicas' como acostumbrábamos a llamarlo.

Emmett no estaba muy contento por eso, en un principio iba a ver partidos de fútbol americano con alguno de sus amigos —Incluso Edward lo acompañó en un par de ocasiones— pero pronto comenzó a extrañar pasar tiempo con su novia. Su relación era catalogada como "física".

No quiero ser malentendida, él la ama con locura y ella le corresponde de igual manera, pero sus demostraciones de afecto no deberían ser públicas. Es más, en un par de estados cualquiera creería que eran ilegales.

— Así que, Bella... —Rose dejó la frase inconclusa, incitando a nuestra amiga a que contara lo que había pasado con Edward.

Poco a poco se había acercado a nuestro pequeño grupo. Al principio nos saludaba por los pasillos, luego se sentaba irregularmente con nosotros en la cafetería, incluso compartíamos salidas con él.

La que más se relacionaba con el muchacho era, inesperadamente, Isabella. Salían casi todos los días, en un comienzo ella se había escusado diciendo que solamente estaba ayudando a una persona a dejar una adicción, sin embargo nosotras sabíamos que no era solamente eso.

Entre esos dos había amor.

— De acuerdo, puede ser que hipotéticamente hablando... nos hayamos besado ayer. — Musitó.

— Oh por Dios. ¿Cómo pasó? — Inquirió la rubia—. Hipotéticamente hablando, claro— Agregó al notar que la cara de Bella había pasado por al menos tres tonos diferentes de rojo en los últimos segundos.

—Estábamos en mi casa. Ya saben que todos los viernes el asiste a sus reuniones para dejar... —Su voz descendió unos cuantos decibeles, al punto que casi no escuchaba lo que decía—Bueno, ustedes entienden. El punto es que estábamos en mi casa, si, y yo le pregunté si deseaba algo para tomar...

_«—_ _¿Quieres algo para beber? —Pregunté._

_Desde que había salido de aquel encuentro semanal, se encontraba más animado que de costumbre. Sonreía en todo momento y, a penas me había pasado a buscar de la escuela — Como saben, los viernes tengo el Club de lectura— había mencionado algo respecto a una epifanía._

_— No, gracias Bella. Estoy bien—Susurró levantándose del sillón en el cual se encontraba sentado—. Es más, me encuentro estupendamente._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el castaño se encontraba en frente mío, mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa. Dios. Estábamos literalmente a un palmo de distancia, incluso podía escuchar su respiración, me quedé estática, no sabía que hacer. A tan corta distancia podía notar el color exacto de sus ojos, ni muy claros ni muy oscuros. Una perfecta combinación de verdes, varios tonos más oscuros en el núcleo el ojo y se iban aclarando gradualmente hacia el resto de la pupila._

_— Muchas gracias—Dijo, y su calido aliento me abrazó, impidiéndome separarme—.Por todo_

_No recuerdo quién acortó la distancia entre los dos, talvez fue él, talvez yo, o simplemente los dos. Lo único que se con seguridad es que nos estábamos besando._

_Sus labios se apropiaron de los míos, no era un beso casto, pero tampoco extremadamente pasional. Fue simplemente perfecto»_

— ¡Bella!— Grité abrazándola—.No puedo creer que no nos llamaras inmediatamente después—Le reproché.

—No pude haberlo hecho aunque hubiera querido; y créanme cuando les digo que _no_ quería hacerlo porque sería inmensamente embarazoso, pues Charlie nos interrumpió.

Rosalie y yo soltamos un gritito de sorpresa, demasiado agudo para el gusto de nuestra amiga que se tapó las orejas con sus manos.

— ¿Se enojó contigo? — Preguntó Rose.

— _Eso_, sería lo mejor que podría haber hecho. ¡Lo echó de nuestra casa! Así, sin más. —Dijo Bella— Obviamente, intenté detenerlo pero cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es imposible sacárselo.

—Me pregunto a quién se parecerá—Musité, provocando la risa de mis amigas.

—Dijo que él no era una buena influencia para mí, que Edward se relacionaba con los problemáticos y él sabía en que estaban metidos, aunque no pudieran atraparlos—Rodó los ojos— En conclusión, me prohibió verlo otra vez.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Charlie?

—Si—Dijo—. Y me gustaría dejar el tema. Es evidente que no voy a hacerle caso, Edward cambió. De verdad

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Rosalie—.No es que quiera matar tus ilusiones, ni nada parecido, pero lo veo muy poco probable. No es algo de lo que él se hubiera querido alejar antes.

— ¿Acaso tu no cambiaste? —Inquirió la castaña y Rose asintió—. ¡Emmett también lo hizo!

Estaba segura que iba a replicar, pero decidió no hacerlo. E internamente lo agradecí. Quizás si había una remota posibilidad de cambiar, quizás Jasper también podía salir de eso.

_Mierda._

¿No podía dejar de pensar en él? Hacía semanas que se colaba en mis pensamientos, en cualquier lugar, hora o momento, estaba allí. Estaba segura si el conociera el efecto que causa en mi se reiría, se reiría y me señalaría con el dedo. Pero claro, es imposible que esto suceda.

Jamás lo sabría.

Jamás sabría que hacía un par de semanas me gustaba verlo, notar los diferentes tonos de su cabello cuando el único rayo del Sol que llega a Forks golpea contra el vidrio y, casualmente —Talvez era una causalidad— él se sentaba justo al lado de la ventana. Ver eso era un espectáculo.

No, el no me atraía. Bueno, no mucho.

Tampoco podía enterarse de que buscaba cualquier pobre excusa para hablarle, o más bien reñirle, lo que fuere. Ni que sentía una opresión en la boca del estómago cuando me sonreía —Porque solo lo hacía conmigo— y eso; contra todo pronostico, me hacía sentir importante.

Pero no lo sabría.

Nunca.

Porque eso era algo completamente normal, cualquier espécimen femenino con un poco de cerebro haría lo mismo que yo, era una reacción completamente racional.

Al demonio. No era normal, nada de lo que estaba sintiendo era normal, ni por asomo.

Oh Dios mio. Sinceramente era peor de lo que jamás me habría podido imaginar, era una pesadilla hecha realidad, era... no había palabras para describir como me sentía en ese momento.

Acababa de tener la peor epifanía de todas.

Estaba enamorada de Jasper.

_Mierda._

* * *

Como siempre, people, gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas y agregar esta historia a sus favoritas (:

_¿Reviews?_


	9. Capítulo IX

_Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, pero por la dudas... nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece, si fuera así cambiarían varias cosas de los libros._

* * *

Que alguien me matara.

Ahora.

¿Podía estar pasándome esto a mí? Oh, claro que si.

En frente mío, acostado sobre el pasto se encontraba Jasper. Déjenme reformular la frase: Estaba Jasper, _sin remera._

No solo se encontraba sin esa valiosa prenda de vestir, sino que, además mostraba sus bien formados músculos.

El Karma me estaba dando una patada en el trasero.

Claro, solo faltaba que tuviera mi estúpida epifanía a cerca de mis sentimientos por él para que el Sol, que normalmente estaba escondido —Detrás de esas odiosas nubes grises— saliera con todo su esplendor para darnos un día de calor.

No, eso era mentira. No era un día, hacía tres días, tres asquerosos días en el que el maldito estaba aquí.

Estúpida estrella incandescente.

Seguramente yo habré sido alguien horrible en mi anterior vida —No es que creyera en eso, pero era la única respuesta coherente que encontraba— porque tampoco era normal que mis padres nos abandonaran para irse a _quien sabe donde _para ayudar a un grupo de niños enfermos de _quién sabe que_. Y lo peor de todo —Como si ya no fuera malo de por si— es que no estarían en casa por una semana.

Una semana, con Sol.

Y como no podía ser de otra manera mi hogar tenía una pileta. ¿Quién en su sano juicio compra una piscina en Forks?

Así que ahí estaba yo, en mi cuarto, con mi bikini puesta, mirando por la ventana que _casualmente_ daba al jardín.

Al diablo con las casualidades, no era nada casual.

Y para colmo de males me sentía estúpidamente cohibida, toda la fortaleza personal que había logrado reunir al pasar los años se había esfumado como por arte de magia.

Me sentía una acosadora porque literalmente hacía treinta y cuatro minutos con diecisiete segundos que me encontraba en la misma posición, sin siquiera moverme un ápice. Naturalmente sentía temor por ser descubierta, no es que tuviéramos una relación estrecha y no podía simplemente decirle que me gustaba verlo.

No teníamos ningún tipo de relación. Si omitimos que nuestros padres estaban por casarse en cualquier momento, que me salvó de James y el pequeño detalle de que estaba enamorada de él.

Como dije, no tenemos relación.

Y claro, no importaba el hecho de que me estuviera muriendo de calor porque yo_ no _iba a bajar a hacerle compañía o algo así, no señor, por más que nuestra hermosa y refrescante piscina me estuviera llamando a gritos, casi implorándome me zambullera en ella.

Estaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando se levantó, pero volvió un par de minutos más tarde, trayendo consigo un pequeño paquete. No podía ver bien que era lo que tenía en su interior hasta que se paró detrás de la mesa del patio e hizo una línea con su contenido.

El muy idiota había estado internado debido a su consumo y lo volvía a hacer.

Definitivamente Dios me odia.

No se que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero cuando tuve plena conciencia ya estaba en frente suyo, con el paquete en una de mis manos, mientras que con la otra desparramaba el polvo de cocaína restante. Para mi mala suerte ya había aspirado un poco.

— ¿Qué carajo haces? — Preguntó enojado.

Oh, bien. No había pensado que podía enojarse conmigo.

¡Al diablo!

—No, ¿Qué haces tú? ¿No te bastó con lo que pasó hace poco? ¿De verdad quieres hacernos pasar por lo mismo de nuevo?

—Métete en tus propios asuntos— Dijo, intentando sacarme el producto.

— Ya tuvimos esta conversación antes, ¿No lo crees? — Apunté—. ¿Por qué necesitas de esta porquería?—Mostré el paquete— ¿Cuál es la razón?

— Me gusta estar drogado cuando tengo sexo— Mencionó con una sonrisa ladina.

Ok, no me esperaba esa confesión. De acuerdo, en el rango del uno al diez, esto sería un doce en la escala de respuestas que no esperaba escuchar de su boca. ¿Es que este chico era estúpido? Si realmente era solo por eso, estaba mal. No es que no estuviera mal de todas formas, pero era una razón frívola, idiota.

Además, ¿Pensaba tener sexo en los próximos minutos? Seguramente llamaría a María, quien estaría más que dispuesta a complacerlo.

_Argh._

— ¿Para qué?

— No lo se, supongo que es porque la sensaciones aumentan y puedo sentir más... placer. — Dijo acercándose a mí.

Repasemos la situación, yo estaba con un paquete de cocaína en mis manos, a solo medio metro de Jasper, que, por si fuera poco, se encontraba sin camisa hablando de drogas y sexo.

¿Tal vez fui Hitler en otra vida? Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

—No necesitas drogas para eso.

— ¿Qué puedes saber tu? Estoy seguro que jamás te has acostado con nadie.

Fue un golpe bajo, lo admito. Yo había _jugado _con algunos chicos pero jamás pasamos de nivel. O me preocupaba mucho mi falta de vida sexual, peor no me gustaba que una persona como él me lo recordara.

El rubio se acercaba cada vez más, y yo daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Sabía que tarde o temprano me toparía con el borde de la piscina y ahí estaría en graves problemas.

—Tu no me conoces— Gruñí.

—Eres como un libro abierto, pequeña—Susurró dando una zancada, mientras yo me alejaba— Es obvio que de no haber sido por mi; James, te hubiera quitado la virginidad.

— ¿En serio crees que nadie quiere acostarse conmigo? —Pregunté. Me sentía ofendida y dolida, no me consideraba una persona fea y si a Jasper no le atraía mi ego bajaría unos cuantos escalones, sería como una puñalada a mi autoestima.

Y a mi corazón.

Esperen, ¿Qué tan cursi sonó eso?

—Oh, yo no digo eso— Dijo acercándose. Yo ya había tocado el borde del a pileta. No podía moverme más y estaba segura de que él conseguiría su droga— Es más, eres muy... sexy.

Oh por Dios. ¿Realmente el había dicho eso? Mi corazón comenzó a latir, desbocado, alocado, fuerte y por un momento temí que lo escuchara. Cerré los ojos, y traté de calmarme concentrándome en el sonido de las hojas al caer.

Los estúpidos programas de relajación que solía mirar se podían ir bien al carajo, porque no me ayudaban en nada.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí su pecho pegado al mío.

Mátenme. Ahora.

Creo que estuve medio minuto rogando con todas mis fuerzas que un hoyo sobrenatural se abriera sorpresivamente en el suelo y me succionara cual agujero negro.

—Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo— Bromeé

—Ajá—Dijo acercando su rostro al mío.

Estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que podía visualizar sus ojos con total claridad —Ahora entendía a que se refería Bella—, incluso podía ver ciertas pecas, esparcidas casi estratégicamente cerca de su nariz. Nunca había reparado en ellas, eran casi imperceptibles, pero, a la distancia que nos encontrábamos, se hacían más notorias.

Sus pestañas eran más oscuras que su cabello y estaban envidiablemente arqueadas.

Era hermoso.

No había otra palabra para describirlo —Bueno, tal vez perfecto; pero cierta obsesión por las drogas hacía que no se ajustara correctamente al significado del vocablo— todo en el parecía hecho a imagen y semejanza de algún dios.

Su aliento golpeaba constantemente contra mí enviando descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo. Y nuestros labios se rozaban, no nos movíamos, por lo cual no nos estábamos besando, pero si solo con un roce provocaba esa cantidad de reacciones en mí, cuando nos besáramos —Y no digo que lo vayamos a hacer—, me mataría.

Y de repente empezó a jugar con mi labio inferior. Lo mordía, los succionaba, lo _lamía_.

_Santo Dios._

Estaba en el cielo. Y no hacía nada para perpetuar mi estadía allí.

Así que lo besé, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sus manos tomaron las mías y cuando nuestras lenguas empezaron a masajearse en una danza malditamente embriagadora me olvidé de todo.

Solo me concentré en nosotros. Estaba a punto de perder la cordura, cuando se separó.

Abrí los ojos, no supe en que momento los había cerrado, y lo vi.

_Hijo de puta._

¿En qué momento...? Frente a mi sostenía el pequeño paquete de cocaína.

—Como dije, un libro abierto— Dijo dándose media vuelta— Suerte la próxima vez.

.

.

Todavía quedaban dos días para que nuestros padres volvieran — Pues como estaban atrasados decidieron quedarse una semana más— y yo no podía mirarlo a la cara.

Trataba de evitarlo, cosa que no era muy difícil en realidad, la casa era bastante grande y pasaba la mayor parte de mi día en mi cuarto, eso si no salía con alguno de los chicos a la playa de La Push, donde vivía el mejor amigo de Bella, Jacob.

Era un chico dos años menor que nosotras, pero no os aparentaba. Es más, si alguien por casualidad de lo encontrara caminando por la calle pensaría que tenía alrededor de veinte años.

Era moroco, musculoso tanto como Emmett —El cual parecía que había tomado esteroides desde pequeño— y, al igual que este, tenía un gran sentido del humor.

Rosalie era la única a la cual no le caía muy bien.

¿A quién engaño?

Edward lo odiaba. Peleaban todo el tiempo, parecían perro y gato. Y yo estaba segura que era por mi castaña amiga. Obviamente Jake estaba interesado en ella —Aunque Bella se negara a aceptarlo— y Ed lo sabía.

A veces se unía a mi rubia amiga y juntos tiraban una serie de comentarios mordaces a su persona, que eran reprendidos inmediatamente por Isabella.

Amaba a mis amigos.

Obviamente les conté lo que había pasado con Jasper lo que derivó en una pelea.

Bueno, no exactamente, pero no estuvieron muy de acuerdo...

Estábamos en La Push, como acostumbrábamos, Rose y yo nos habíamos apartado, sentándonos en unas rocas.

Al principio le conté sin mencionar el detalle de las drogas.

—Alice, no quiero parecer aguafiestas ni nada, de verdad. Pero estoy verdaderamente preocupada por ti—Comenzó Rose. — Él no va a cambiar, y mientras no lo haga es peligroso que estés con Jasper.

— ¡No entiendo! No pusiste ningún tipo de oposición cuando Edward se unió a nosotros— Repliqué.

—No es lo mismo. Él está yendo a terapia, desea de verdad terminar con la vida que llevaba antes. Jasper no. A tu hermano...

—Hermanastro—Corregí.

—Da igual. Le gusta la vida que lleva y no tiene intenciones de mejorarla.

Tenía razón, debía admitirlo. Pero eso no quería decir que en un futuro no pudiera formar parte de nosotros. No era muy probable, de acuerdo, pero no por eso era imposible ¿Verdad?

Edward se acercó a nosotros, con Bella tomada de su mano. A lo lejos, cerca del mar podía ver a Emmett y a Jacob tirándose arena.

Sonreí.

— ¿Qué pasa chicas?— Inquirió mi amiga.

Sin muchos detalles les conté lo ocurrido. A medida que mi relato avanzaba un mohín de contrariedad se iba formando en el rostro del castaño.

—Hay algo que no nos estás contando—Dijo al fin.

¿Es que acaso leía mentes o algo así? Tuve, por lo tanto, que contarles la historia completa.

La respuesta de Rosalie fue exactamente la misma, y Edward estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

—Mira, lo conozco mejor que nadie, cuando se mudó a Forks la primer frase que intercambiamos fue _"¿Tienes coca?"._ No se que rayos haya pasado en su vida para que cayera en eso, pero no va a salir de ahí hasta que lo desee, y, créeme cuando te digo que no lo hace.

Esa conversación abrió un abanico de dudas en mi cabeza. Por una parte, no era un secreto en la familia que él consumía, pero nadie sabía por que razón.

Tal vez fuera por simple curiosidad, pero quizás había algo más.

Y, al diablo con todo, yo quería;_ debía_, saberlo.

La única manera de enterarme era por su propia boca. Lamentablemente para que eso pasara tendría que hablar con él.

Así que me armé de valor —Todo el valor que podría llegar a tener — y casi sin vacilar toqué la puerta de su habitación.

Pasaron varios minutos y el no salía de allí. Me sentí como una idiota. Lo más seguro era que se había marchado a _vaya uno a saber _y yo no me había dado cuenta.

Me volví, dispuesta a encerrarme nuevamente en mi habitación y escuchar la misma música una y otra vez. Hasta que escuché el ruido de la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Dijo

Claramente no había planteado que podría decirle, no iba a preguntarle directamente porque era obvio que jamás —Ni por casualidad—me respondería.

Lo miré esperando que mi impulsivamente planeara algo rápido para contestar esa pregunta.

Llevaba una camisa celeste, que destacaba el color de sus ojos. Su cabello estaba despeinado, sin embargo, se veía extraordinariamente genial.

—Hablar.

_Oh, que inteligente._

— ¿Sobre...?—Dejó la frase inconclusa, esperando que yo la terminara.

—Nosotros—Estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso y lo sabía muy bien, pero por alguna extraña razón no encontraba otro tema para justificar mi presencia allí—Mira la verdad es esta, tu no me conoces y no se quién te has creído para tener el derecho de opinar sobre mi vida.

Era imposible que se tragara una mentira así, ¡Vamos! No es tan estúpido.

— No entiendo cual es tu punto cariño, ¿A qué te refieres?— Inquirió sonriendo.

Maldito sea. Sabía que yo no estaba parada frente a él por eso.

Pero yo también podía jugar este juego, y sabía bien como hacerlo. ¿En qué momento se había convertido todo en una pelea por ver quién tenía la última palabra?

Era una guerra implícita.

Y Jasper iba ganando.

—A mi vida sexual. Tu no sabes si me he acostado con alguien o no. No me conoces.

_Empate._

—Es obvio que no lo has hecho, veamos: Primero, si hubiese sido así no hubieras puesto ninguna objeción con James—Me estremecí con la simple mención de su nombre—. Segundo, no parecerías una puritana con todas las letras, y por último, ya hubieses intentado tener sexo conmigo.

Maldito ególatra. ¿Cómo refutaba eso?

—Por lo tanto—Continuó—, Dudo que hayas venido solo para que pueda burlarme de tu patética virginidad ¿No es así, cariño?

No iba a perder.

—No, tienes razón—Coincidí—Vine para esto —Dije antes de estampar mis labios contra los de un sorprendido Jasper.

Alice Brandon no perdía. Jamás.

* * *

Si, me deben odiar. Y si, tienen motivos para hacerlo.

Esta es la primera vez que entro a desde que subí el último capítulo y, para no alargar más la espera lo subí directamente. Lamentablemente perdí los otros capítuloos ya escritos, deben estar por algún lado, sin embargo no logro encontrarlos.

Es probable que los encuentre mañana, como taqmbién es probable uqe no lo haga en dos meses. No lo sé.

Así que tomen el capítulo como una compensación por tardar tanto (:

En fin, como siempre, **g r a c i a s.**

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
